Marie Tudor
“I would rather marry a good man, a man of mind, with a hope and bright prospects ahead for position, fame and power than to marry all the houses, gold and bones in the world.” - Marie Katherine Isabella Palatinate-Neuburg née Tudor is the eldest daughter of King Henry Tudor VIII and his first wife Katherine of Aragon, and the older sister to Arthur and the older half-sister to Elizabeth and Edward through her father's next two marriages. Despite her father's not approving of the marriage, Marie secretly married Philip Palatinate-Neuburg and the two went to Bavaria due to her father forbidding the match. She and Philip became the parents to three triplets daughters named Lily Diantha Katherine, Rose Coriander Elizabeth, and Clover Florence Evangeline, and one son named Maximilian Arthur Philip. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Unlike her two younger half-siblings, Mary knew her mother for a substantial amount of time; Elizabeth's was executed when she was nearly three and Edward's died days after his birth. Being raised by her loving, wise, and passionately Catholic mother, Katherine of Aragon, had a distinct effect on Mary's personality. Mary is a shrewd, attractive and usually kind young woman who shows deference to almost no-one except her parents; she is extremely grounded and has admirable determination. This, combined with a ruthless streak that she definitely got from her father, makes her a formidable character. She becomes increasingly unbending as the series goes on, embittered by her encounters with her father's wives. Nonetheless, in spite of his mistreatment of her, Mary's love and loyalty to her father remains intact. Powers Witch Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Telekinesis: User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. * Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. * Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. ** Visual Mind Reading: The ability to see the thoughts of others. * Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. * Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. * Memory Reading: The ability to read the target's memories. Teleportation: The user can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. * Flash Step: Teleport short distances. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Marie is a polyglot. He speaks Spanish, Gaelic, English, French, Aragonese, German, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Greek, Hebrew, Tuscaroran, and a little Chinese Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House of Tudor Category:House of Trastamara Category:Kingdom of Britannia Category:House of Plantagenet Category:Witches Category:Kingdom of Bavaria Category:Kingdom of Espana